


Not Our Last Hunt (#saveshadowhunters twitter fics)

by astudyinfic



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec desires a few things, Alec is very much done, Alec loves his family and he loves his boyfriend, Alec-Clary brotp, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Ch 2:, Double Date, Family Drama, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Izzy and Maze hookup, Lucifer is Magnus' uncle, M/M, Magnus is a cupcake and deserves to be protected, a series of short fics, and they both drive him crazy, ch 1:, ch 3:, ch 4:, ch 5:, ch 6:, ch 7:, malec feels, marine biologist maia, numerous pop culture references, pre-ships, terrified streaking?, the devil still wants to get involved in their sex life, you say you want a revolution...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: For the power hours, I started writing fics over the course of the hour on twitter.  It went over well so I'm going to try and post them here once they are done.A series of unrelated fics involving the characters we aren't ready to say goodbye to just yet.





	1. Family Drama (Malec + Lucifer)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see these as I post them, follow me on twitter. I'm [@astudyinfic](https://twitter.com/astudyinfic) because I am uncreative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the Lucifer fandom who has thrown their support behind our show. I would love to see an interaction like this on screen.

After a long day at the Institute, filled with squabbling siblings, Clave paperwork, and the underlying discontent Alec often felt there these days, he breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the loft, his home, even if unofficially. Hanging up his coat, bow, and quiver, and leaving his boots by the door, Alec turned to go find Magnus when a vague unease filled him.  

The loft was always filled with music and warmth but right now it was dark and cold. Slipping his blade from the holster he had yet to take off, Alec stepped farther into the home, looking for any sign of what could be causing such a stark difference in a place he loved.  No signs of Magnus, even though he should have been home.

If Magnus was hurt, or worse, Alec would rain hellfire down on whoever was responsible. Magnus was correct when he said Alec would blow up the ground he stood on to make something right. That went double for anyone that hurt someone he loved.

When he turned the corner to the sitting room, Alec let out a sigh of relief, seeing Magnus sitting there in his favorite armchair, drink in hand.  His lover seemed tense but considering some of the clients he dealt with, that wasn't an unusual occurrence.

It took Alec longer to notice the man sitting across from Magnus, relaxed into his seat and grinning in a way that made Alec's skin crawl.  "Oh, dear nephew, is this him? You sure do know how to pick them, don't you?" His eyes scanning over Alec's form left him feeling exposed, the gaze nearly tangible and it took everything in him not to shrink away from it.

"Magnus?  Who is this?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the stranger or his hand off his blade.

"Alexander," Magnus said, standing and positioning himself between Alec and the man in question.  "This is my uncle. He's been living in Los Angeles for awhile but decided to pay me a visit. He was just leaving, weren't you?"

"And miss out on meeting your man?  Honestly, you wound me, Magnus. And here I thought you had better manners than that."  

Alec wanted to reply, wanted to say something - anything - but his mind had screeched to a halt on one word.  Uncle. "Uncle?" he choked out, hating the way his voice cracked. Because an uncle from his mother's side wasn't possible.  So... "This isn't Azazel." Obvious, perhaps, but Alec's brain was struggling to keep up with the turn of events.

"Beautiful and intelligent," the man smiled and Alec knew he was being mocked even if he couldn't figure out how to reply. "No, I am not Azazel.  I heard what you did to that arrogant git. Well done, by the way. He'll be fuming for centuries.”

"Lucifer, go home."  Menace colored every word and Alec could see the tension in Magnus' shoulders, the barely contained magic that threatened to explode at any minute  Magnus was mad. Magnus was furious. Alec always thought he had family problems but that was nothing compared to his lover. "Go torment your own city and leave mine alone."

"Can't do that.  We are having a family reunion.  I need to see if I approve of this man.  I can't have you dating someone that would bring shame to the family, now could I?"  Lucifer stood and finished his drink in a single swig. Alec's grip tightened on his sword and he wrapped an arm around Magnus, pulling him closer in case he needed to attack.  "So protective. Have you not told him anything about our family? I could end him like that," Lucifer snapped his fingers and Alec cursed himself for flinching.

"But you won't.  Leave Alec out of this.  You wanted family time. Here I am."  Alec rolled his eyes in spite of himself.  Leave it to his ever-protective lover to stand up to the devil himself who appeared to only want to chat.

Sheathing his sword in a sign of goodwill (and hopefully not stupidity) Alec extended his hand. "I haven't met a lot of Magnus' family. Or any, unless you count Azazel.  I'm Alec Lightwood." He ignored Magnus growled warning of _Alexander_ in favor of keeping his attention firmly on the man in front of him.

"Alexander Lightwood, a pleasure to meet you.  I'm Lucifer Morningstar, though I suppose you've already worked that out.  So much easier introducing myself to Raziel's children. No explanation or theatrics necessary."

"Alright."  Magnus clapped, drawing Alec's attention away from the devil.  "And now everyone has been introduced. Time for Lucifer to go.  Lovely seeing you. Let's do it again in say, five hundred years."  

"I suppose I can take a hint," Lucifer said with a sigh.  "But, I have one more thing to do before I go." Alec's brow furrowed and Magnus tensed against him once more.

"Don't do it or I'll send you back to hell so fast." Red sparks fell from Magnus' fingers, dancing around on the floor at their feet. Alec tensed, pulling Magnus close as he tried to calm him down. No matter how powerful Magnus was, fighting Lucifer would be a disaster.  

Alec turned Magnus so they could look at each other.  "It's fine, okay. It isn't worth it. Just let him do what he needs to do and then he'll leave.  Right?" A glance at Lucifer was met with a sharp nod which satisfied Alec. He braced himself and turned to face Lucifer.  

"Alexander, what do you most desire?" the devil asked and a strange calm fell over Alec's mind.  For such an intrusive question, he had no trouble coming up with an answer almost immediately.

"To marry Magnus."  What else was there to wish for?  

But Lucifer sighed.  "Boring. Try again. What do you MOST desire?"  

The calm settled deeper and a thought bubbled to the surface, one he hadn't managed to express yet.  "To find a way to become immortal so Magnus doesn't have to live alone ever again."

He didn't hear Magnus' gasp of surprise or Lucifer's amused chuckle. "Well, that could be arranged.  I hoped for something more risque but that will do.”  

With a relaxed, drunken smile, Alec tilted his head and looked at Lucifer.  "Also, I think I'd really like Magnus to tie me up sometime and..." He was pulled away from Magnus' uncle with a harsh tug, blinking as he came back to himself.

"Lucifer, go home. Now."  Magnus snapped and the door opened.  "You don't need to be here anymore." Alec stared, dumbfounded as he realized what he'd just said.  And to whom.

"Alright.  But, talk about that.  In my experience, it can be a lot of fun.  And if you want someone to join in..."

"GO!"

"Fine, I'm leaving.  Do invite me to the wedding.  And anything else that you think I might enjoy."  He laughed and winked at them both, leaving Alec vaguely unsettled and Magnus silently fuming.

Lucifer vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving a flustered Magnus and an embarrassed Alec in his wake. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec beat him to it.  "We will talk about all this later. First, I need a drink."

Magnus couldn't agree more.


	2. Jump the Shark (Saia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon accompanies Maia to Florida to do research for her thesis. If he survives this, it will be a miracle. 
> 
> There's a reason he never leaves New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened because I forgot my friends can be sarcastic assholes and when I posted a poll for "Should I do a fic again tomorrow?" I had the options of Yes, No, and Turtles. 
> 
> Turtles won by a landslide.

Simon never left New York.  It was simply a fact of his life.  He'd lived in Brooklyn forever and planned on staying there forever.  What was the point of living if you weren't in the Big Apple? His mother worked hard to make sure they had a place to live, particularly after his father passed away, which meant no vacations for the family but that was alright.  He and Rebecca always found something interesting to do to pass their time.

So when he met Maia, he didn't realize just how much his life was about to change.  And considering in the last year he'd died, become a vampire, became a Daylighter and was kidnapped by numerous parties, that was saying something.

"You want to do what?" he asked his girlfriend, convinced he couldn't possibly be hearing her right.  "You want to go where? You know that isn't in New York, right? And I would know. I know New York better than anyone."

"I want to go to Florida.  Come on, Simon. Let's get out of the city.  It's freezing cold right now and I have to do hands-on research for my thesis.  What do we have to stay here for? Bat can cover the Hunter's Moon for the week. We can sunbathe, go to the clubs, just relax without the world ending all around us.  Let's go!"

Simon frowned.  It was obvious Maia had her heart set on this but leaving the city?  That just seemed like a terrible idea. "But...Florida is really sunny, isn't it?  I mean, do you think it is wise to take a vampire somewhere like that?"

"And you're a Daylighter, idiot.  I already bought the tickets. We leave in 2 days.  Make sure you bring enough blood. I don't relish having to feed you by the end of the week." They both grimaced at the thought, then laughed when they saw the other's face.

Unable to argue with her logic, Simon resigned himself to setting foot outside his hometown for the first time in nineteen years.  "I can't believe you are actually leaving," Clary said, sitting on his bed while he packed. "End of an era."

"I'm leaving for a week, Fray.  It's not like I'm moving to Florida permanently."  Simon shuddered at the mere thought. Sun and hurricanes and bugs the size of your face.  Alligators that will jump out of bushes and attack without any warning. Or so he imagined. Obviously, he’d never actually been there.

"Or maybe you will fall madly in love with the beach bum lifestyle and decide New York was holding you back all along.  Hey! You could always go to Night Island like you wanted!" She continued to laugh until he threw a pillow at her head.

Simon glowered at her. "You aren’t funny.  I thought we agreed never to mention my Vampire Chronicles phase. Particularly in the light of recent events." Yes, he'd loved the books. And yes, he'd always hoped vampires were real.  But she didn't need to mention it.

Unapologetic, Clary shrugged at him. "Sorry, Si.  No escaping it. No matter how much you beg or plead. We can watch the movie when you get back though."

He softened a little and nodded. Wasn't her fault he was being pushed from his comfort zone. Again."Fine. But you can't say anything when I yell about how different it is from the books.  I mean, Antonio Banderas?! Are you kidding me?!" It was a long-standing argument that led to Simon not being allowed to watch that movie with Clary nearby.

"Whatever, Simon. Have fun." She hugged him and started to leave.    
Simon called after her, "Hey! Fray! Think you and Captain America can keep from destroying the city while I'm gone?" She winked and left, which he didn't think was a good sign. Maybe there would be no New York to return to.  

Which was how Simon ended up on a plane bound for Miami, muttering under his breath about how if vampires were meant to fly, they would turn into bats like Bram Stoker intended.  He was meant to stay firmly on the ground. Maia, supportive girlfriend that she was, simply laughed and patted him on his knee before turning back to her book.

Maia wasn't lying when she said she had to do some research while there.  While Simon had no interest in Marine Biology, it was important to Maia so he tagged along to the beach every morning, taking notes for her as she made her observations.  One afternoon, Maia stared intently out at the water, brow furrowed in concentration. Simon stared as well but couldn't figure out what she was looking for. All he saw were waves.  Which he supposed were pretty enough, but not very interesting.

“Si, see that shell out there?" she asked and yes, if he focused he could see a shell underneath the waves, probably a good thirty feet out.  Without their enhanced vision, he doubted either one of them would have noticed a thing.

He nodded, assuming they were looking at the same one. "Yeah.  It looks like every other shell. What about it?" Simon tried. He really did. But he could not figure out what was so interesting about her work. What he did find interesting was the way Maia lit up when she talked about it.

Maia smiled at him, all warm and sweet, and Simon knew he was going to do whatever unpleasant thing she was about to ask of him.  "Swim out there and get it for me? I would but I actually have to breathe, unlike some people."

He stared at her.  Then at the water. Then back at her.  "You want me to go out there? With the sharks?  To get a shell?" He'd do it. He knew he would. But...really?!?

"Come on, Simon.  There aren't any sharks here.  Don't you think we'd be able to hear them moving around if there were?"  

Simon stared at her in disbelief.  "Um, no? Because they're in the _water_ , Maia.  How would we hear them in the water?"

She grinned at him. "If you do this, I promise to make it up to you."  

That was really the only motivation he needed and he stripped down to his boxers before wading out into the water, hoping he didn't die. Again. That would be embarrassing. Once under the water, he had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he expected.  There were a couple of fish but they stayed away from him so that was okay.

As he dove down, he swore a shadow passed over his head, but that had to have been his imagination, right?  Grabbing the shell, he began to swim back to the shore, happy to be done. Something brushed against his leg and he tried to ignore it, but it did it again.

He tried to swim faster but something grabbed hold of his boxers and Simon freaked out. He shot out of the water, shrieking like a banshee.  Thankfully there were no mundanes around so it would have required a lot of explanation as to how a now naked man could move that fast. "Shark!  MAIA! SHARK!!" he screamed

Maia, however, did not try to help him, merely stood there with her camera trained on him, trying not to laugh so hard that you couldn't hear his panicked yells.  "It's not a shark, Simon!" she tried to tell him but he wasn't listening. As he was inconsolable at the moment, Maia simply sat back and waited for him to finish.  "Are you done now?" she asked when he finally stopped running and realized just how naked he was. "Maybe put some clothes on before you scare the locals."

Simon paced through the sand while trying to get dressed.  "There was a shark, Maia! A shark literally ripped my boxers off.  Why are you laughing, this isn't funny? Your college degree is trying to kill me!"

"It wasn't a shark, Simon.  Look." She pointed to the shoreline where a large turtle stood, staring at the fabric in front of him.  "Maybe he wanted the shell?" She tried to hold in her laugh but was mostly unsuccessful.

"A turtle?" he asked, feeling a little sheepish.  "I guess he isn't so bad. And he's not going to chase me, right.  I mean, I'm faster on land than he is."  
Maia raised a brow, "But the shark was going to be an issue on the beach?"  

"Have you never seen Sharknado?  Do not discount sharks, Maia! They are bloodthirsty monsters."

"Says the _v_ _ampire_."  She held up her phone, "At least we have proof that you were not almost eaten by a shark.  

Simon's expression dropped when he realized what she meant. "Any chance you could delete that?"

"I could, but I already emailed it to Bat, Magnus, and Luke so..."

Sighing, Simon covered his face with this hands. "I'm never living this down."  

"Nope," she grinned, pulling him close and kissing his lips. "It will stay with you forever.  But thank you for trying to get the shell."

"What do you mean, trying? It's right there."

"That shell is.  The one I needed was the one next to it."


	3. Double Dates (Malec and Marcian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a double date with Maryse and her new mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there is a plot here. This is what happens when you write via twitter with no real idea in mind. :)

"Magnus, did you see the message I got from my mother?"  To say he was stressed would be an understatement. His relationship with his mother was so much better and Alec would have been fine if not for one thing.  

He heard his boyfriend's laughter from down the hall.  "The one where she said she was bringing a date to dinner tonight?  Yes, you might have shown it to me one or two dozen times." 

They'd been on a double date with Simon and Maia once, which had been lovely.  They went on a double date with Clary and Jace, which had been a disaster. But a double date with his mother and some random mundane? This was new and terrifying.

Magnus stepped out of the bedroom, adjusting his earrings as he did. "It'll be fine, Alexander.  Maryse has excellent taste. I'm sure whoever he is will be a lovely addition to our dinner. And if not, just glare at him until he runs away. 

"I don't glare," Alec mumbled as Magnus adjusted his shirt collar.

Magnus laughed and kissed the corner of his lips, "I'm sorry, my love, but you are the human equivalent of Grumpy Cat.  I love you, but it's true." Alec glared at him, proving Magnus' point he realized when his boyfriend laughed and pulled him into a hug.  "Never change, Alexander. Now, we need to get going. There's such a thing as fashionably late but we're bordering on rude now."

Knowing there was no escape (because if he tried to make a run for it, Magnus would just portal him right back) Alec nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket.  "I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"That's exactly the kind of enthusiasm every man wants to hear when going on a date with the love of his life," Magnus teased. "I promise, you will like him and it will be just fine." Magnus opened the portal and pulled him through.  

Alec thought he would be used to it by now, but even after all this time, stepping out of the portal from the bright and warm loft into a dark and cold alley never failed to throw him off slightly.  "Where are we going anyway?" 

"A little place not far from Maryse's new apartment. I've been wanting to take you here for awhile and when your mother suggested dinner, it seemed like the perfect opportunity." 

Stepping onto the sidewalk, Alec recognized the area at once."Soho?"  He still didn't understand how his mother afforded to live in such a nice area but didn't question it too much.  She was safe and it wasn't terribly far so they could visit whenever they liked. Maybe her date was from here too. 

Magnus hummed, lacing their fingers together and turning towards a small restaurant on the corner.  Even from where they stood, Alec could smell the warm scents coming from inside. "It's one of the best French restaurants in the city.  Of course, nothing compares to the food we would actually get in France were we there but not knowing this mystery man Maryse is bringing, staying in town seemed the best option." 

Alec was used to portalling around the globe just to get a meal but he figured it would be terrifying for some poor mundane who stumbled into a world he didn't understand just because he caught the eye of a beautiful woman. Once inside Magnus told the maitre'd, "Lightwood-Bane, party of four?"  

"Of course, sirs, the rest of your party is already here.  Please follow me." 

"Lightwood-Bane?" Alec asked, smiling as he secretly hoped that soon enough it would be their actual name. 

Magnus smiled back at him.  "Two Lightwoods, one Bane, and one mystery man.  It worked. Plus, I like the way it sounds."

"Me too," he said, still smiling at Magnus.  They both grinned at one another, Magnus squeezing his fingers lightly.  Alec couldn't wait for the day they married. But first, they needed to get through dinner. 

Turning their attention towards the table, Alec stopped dead in his tracks while Magnus laughed and moved to give Maryse a hug.  "Well, this is a surprise," Magnus said.  "Lucian, you've been holding out on me." 

"Alec, are you okay?" Maryse asked and he knew she wasn't inquiring about his well-being.  It was a surprise (to say the least) to find out his mother was dating someone he knew, let alone someone he considered a friend. 

It took a moment but he finally asked, "Is he good to you?" Maryse nodded.  "Are you happy?" She nodded again. "Then I don't see why I would have a problem with this.  At least don't have to hide anything now, right?" 

“Thank you." Maryse grinned and hugged him.  "I've been trying to figure out the right time to tell you but between everything that has been going on, there just wasn't a good time.  So we figured surprising you was the next best option." 

"Yes, I'm definitely surprised," Magnus said, still chuckling.  "Maryse, you and your son have that in common. You Lightwoods. I can never get complacent with you or you’ll pull the rug out from under me when I least expect it.  Now I know where Alexander gets it from." Alec rolled his eyes and pulled out Magnus' chair for him. "Thank you, darling." 

"You're really okay with this?" Luke asked once they were seated. "I don't want to find a seraph blade in my back if I turn around." They all laughed but Alec knew deep down that was a viable concern for most Downworlders, unfortunately. 

Alec hated the Downworld still had a good reason for their distrust. He knew it would be a long process but he hoped at least his friends didn't think like that anymore. "Of course not. And if Jace tries anything, feel free to punch him.  

"Oh, I wouldn't have waited for your permission but glad to have it all the same," Luke laughed and the tension broke. "Can't say I've had French food since that one night..."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, unsure where he was going. But Maryse followed just fine.  "When we snuck out of Idris while we were still at the Academy and ended up at that tiny mundane restaurant just outside the borders.  They were so confused but it was the best food I've ever had." 

"Yes, it was you, me, Jocelyn, and Michael.  Remember Robert going on and on about how we shouldn't break the rules.  You gave him an obscene gesture. I've never seen someone turn so red before.  It was amazing. I never liked him." Turning to look at Alec, Luke shrugged apologetically.  "Sorry, I know he's your dad but..."

Alec finished the thought, "He's kind of an ass.  Trust me, I know. I'd say I feel sorry LA has him now but as long as he's not here, I'm fine." 

Magnus hid a laugh behind his hand but Alec caught it just the same.  "What's so funny?"

"Just remembered who the High Warlock there is.  They're either going to hate each other or be best friends.  Either way, it will be endlessly entertaining.”

The two couples ordered food and Alec realized he was having a good time. Looking back, he wondered why he'd been so nervous.  He couldn't have picked a better person for his mother. Luke made her smile and blush like Alec had never seen. 

"Maryse," Magnus said, leaning forward with an evil grin on his face that only spelled embarrassment for Alec.  "Any chance you can tell me some stories from Alec's childhood? He's very tight-lipped about it and I am dying to know."  

"Mom, please don't," he pleaded but it was too late.  

She grinned, steepling her fingers in front of her chin.  "You'd think he was a very serious child but he wasn't. He was - how did you put it? - a brat." 

"I believe it was 'doubtless repellant brat' if we are going for accuracy but that is neither here nor there."  Magnus and Maryse shared a loud laugh with Alec wanting the floor to open up and swallow him whole. "If I'd known he would grow to be tall, dark, and handsome, I might have held my tongue.” 

"You knew this would happen," Luke said to Alec, as Magnus and Maryse traded more stories and Alec grew as red as a tomato.  "Never introduce a partner to your mother. If they hate each other, it's bad. If they get along, it's worse." 

"Actually, I didn't.  My first relationship, you know."  Magnus smiled over at him and placed a hand on his knee.  "I sort of thought they'd try to kill each other. Not embarrass me to death.  No one warns you about that!" "

Right, forgot about that," Luke said with a laugh.  "Nothing like picking someone who has antagonized and been antagonized by your mother for your entire life.  You like living on the edge, don't you, Alec?"

"I didn't think they'd get along!" Alec cried out, dropping his head on the table with a dull thud.  "It's bad enough Izzy and Jace have all those stories. Now mom too. I'm never going to live this down." 

He felt Magnus' hand in his hair and smiled in spite of himself.  "Darling, relax. Everything I learn about you only makes me love you more."  

Alec lifted his head and looked at him.  "Do you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." 

Alec relaxed. As long as his mother couldn't say anything embarrassing enough that would make Magnus run away, that was alright.  He might have been a brat growing up, but he didn't do anything too bad. Now, if he was Jace, the stories would be humiliating and would go on all night long.  Alec leaned over to kiss him, partly because he could and partly because it ended the conversation, for a moment. 

"I wish I could tell you embarrassing stories of my mom," Alec said, wishing for some retaliation. "But I don't have any." 

"You might not but I do."  Luke grinned over at Maryse who looked horrified. 

As he chuckled, he whispered, "Lucian, you wouldn't."

But it turned out that, yes, he would. So the evening passed quickly, everyone at the table doing their best to embarrass one or both of the Lightwoods.  Dinner was eaten, wine sipped, and dessert shared, with laughter all around. Alec wondered if he'd ever smiled that much before Magnus came into his life.  Or if he had ever seen his mother smile as much as she did with Luke. He thought it was unlikely and smiled softly at the two men seated at their table. Alec would forever be grateful for both Magnus and Luke.  Magnus saved his life, and it seemed Luke did the same for his mother. 

The couples parted ways with smiles and hugs and promises that "we need to do this again sometime."  Magnus and Alec chose to walk home, at least for a little while, and enjoy the cool night air. "That went well, don't you think, darling?" Magnus asked, linking their hands together.  

Alec nodded. "I never would have pictured my mom and Luke together. But it makes sense. They looked happy."

"Yes, they did. They both deserve that." Alec hummed in agreement, falling into a comfortable silence.  A silence broken by Magnus' startled laughter. "What?" he demanded.   


"If they get married, the Alpha of the New York werewolf pack will be stepfather to the head of the Institute." 

"By the Angel.  The Clave will hate that," Alec groaned, but he laughed a moment later.  "That's as good a reason as any to encourage them, don't you think?"

"That and I can't wait to hear the dad joke he throws your way." 

"Shut up, Magnus."

"Love you, Alexander."

"I love you too."


	4. Family Drama - Part Two (Malec + Mazebelle? + Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening in with his boyfriend and sister gets interrupted by Magnus's side of the family. 
> 
> Why can't anything in Alec's life ever be simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is technically the fifth one of these stories I've written but as one of them was an addendum to my beloved [Universally Acknowledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914364/chapters/29506335), I'm still trying to decide how and where to post it. 
> 
> So enjoy this #LuciferSaved inspired fic for now and we'll deal with that one later.

It took Alec weeks to really come to terms with the fact that Magnus's uncle was the devil himself.  While he knew Asmodeus was his father, and could easily ignore that, it was something else entirely to realize what that meant regarding the rest of the family. Once he made peace with that, (and began to wonder what it would be like to be married to hellish royalty...would he be a prince too?) he debated whether or not to tell Izzy.  Magnus said he didn't care but it seemed almost too personal to be sharing with anyone. Even Izzy. 

In the end, the decision was taken out of his hands.  Magnus, Alec, and Izzy were having a quiet night in the loft, watching movies and having a few too many cocktails when a man and a woman appeared suddenly on the couch next to Izzy.  Izzy jumped up, whip already unfurling from her wrist. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed, eyes focused on the two people who just stared back at her, unconcerned. 

"Not quite, darling, but close enough," Lucifer grinned and Alec barely refrained from groaning in despair. 

"Magnus, aren't you going to introduce us to your company?" the woman asked and Magnus's eyes drifted toward Alec who nodded.  He'd learned first hand that trying to deny Lucifer anything was a lesson in futility. Better to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Uncle, you've already met Alexander.  Mazikeen, this is my boyfriend Alec. And this here is his sister and lovely second in command, Isabelle.  Alec and Izzy, this is Lucifer and Mazikeen, his own second." 

"Lucifer?" Izzy asked, looking back and forth between Magnus and his uncle.  "As in Lucifer Lucifer? The Morningstar, the Devil, Lucifer?" She looked over at Alec who nodded and offered her a small shrug.  Family. What could you do? The Lightwoods understood that better than most.

"Sorry we didn't warn you, my dear," Magnus said, stepping in front of Izzy so he was between her and his new guests.  "I rather thought my uncle and I had an agreement to meet again in a  few hundred years. Not that it isn't lovely as always to see you, Maze."

Lucifer pulled a face, looking disgusted.  "So it's lovely to see her, but I stop in to see my favorite nephew and you threaten to send me back to hell.  I don't know what I did to deserve this treatment." Lucifer pouted while Maze smiled at Magnus then winked at Izzy.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Magnus asked, raising a brow at his uncle.  "How would you like the list? Chronological? Alphabetical? In order of severity?"  

Alec chuckled, watching them.  It seemed to Alec that Lucifer wasn't all that evil. An annoyingly pushy relative, sure. But he hadn't seen anything truly bad from him. Though, maybe he was on his best behavior right now? Alec honestly wondered where his life took a turn for the weird, where wondering whether his future in-law, the devil himself, was actually all that bad. 

"Lucifer," Magnus said, voice tired and low, easily pulling Alec from his musings.  "I meant it. I thought we agreed to not see each other again for centuries. It's better that way for everyone.  You know things tend to go to hell - figuratively - when we get together." 

Lucifer chuckled, "You suggested it.  I never agreed." Continuing as if his nephew wasn't about to scream or explode something, Lucifer grinned.  "No, I believe I told you I wanted to be at the wedding and I also wanted to be invited if you tried any of Alec's... desires."

Izzy finally caught up with the conversation and grinned.  "And what desires were those, big brother?" she asked, eyebrows bouncing suggestively.  "I can't believe you discussed your sex life with the devil and not your own sister."

Holding out a hand, just needing her to stop, Alec shook his head.  "I'm not discussing my sex life with anyone but Magnus. His uncle managed to get me to say something that I never meant to say out loud."

"Yes, and it was oddly difficult.  Most people just offer up something great right away.  Instead, his first desires were to marry Magnus and to live forever. So dull.  The third, however, was delightful and I want to know if they've tried it yet or not."  Alec blushed a bright red and wished to be anywhere but here.

Maze stood, walking right past Alec who was doing his best not to spontaneously combust out of humiliation and up to his sister, who smirked back at her.  "I'd be more interested in hearing what your desires are. I think you have a lot more an imagination than your uptight brother over there." 

To Alec's horror, Izzy rose to the challenge. "Trust me, you have no idea.  And you wouldn't need any tricks to find out my desires. Just buy me a drink and see where the night takes us.” 

"Izzy," Alec hissed.  He had no problem with the people his sister dated.  She could choose her own lovers and make her own decisions.  But the devil's second in command seemed like a terrible choice in every way.

"Alexander," Lucifer said with a smirk.  He could see Magnus's eyes narrow and knew his uncle did that on purpose.  "Why don't we leave the ladies to talk while the three of us discuss the arrangements I mentioned last time?"

"What arrangements were those?" Alec asked, certain he hadn't agreed to anything and doubtful that Magnus did either.  

Lucifer shrugged.  "Your immortality of course.  I mean, there would be the small issue of payment but we could work that out later."

It was a testament to how distracted Izzy was by Mazikeen that she didn't say anything about that comment.  She was usually the first to jump in in favor of it whenever Alec even mentioned extending his lifespan. There was some soft giggling coming from behind him and Alec decided he really didn't want to know. 

"I refuse to owe you anything, Uncle. Alec either. If you want a payment and if he wants to do this, then we will figure out a fee that is agreeable to all of us, not just you." Alec was glad one of them had a clear head because he almost agreed outright.  Lucifer was offering him immortality. Why would he turn that down?

"Of course.  It wouldn't be any fun if we didn't all get something out of this. And think of how much it will piss off your father to see you happy forever.  Hmm, almost payment enough right there. Almost. Asmodeus is always such an ass, I delight in making his life just a little more miserable." Upsetting Asmodeus would certain please everyone in the room.  Except maybe Izzy who was still unaware of who Magnus's father truly was. 

"We can discuss this another time, Uncle.  Alexander and I need time to talk first."

"Take all the time you need.  You and I both have plenty of it, Magnus.  Your Alexander though. Tick tock. Tick tock."  Magnus stepped closer and wrapped his hand around Alec's wrist as if he could keep him alive through sheer will.

Lucifer ignored the gesture, instead looking beyond the two men with a smirk firmly on his lips.  "And it seems we might be spending some more time in New York if Mazikeen has her way." Dreading what could make Lucifer smile like that, Alec turned to see what the devil was looking at. Seeing his worst fears confirmed, he closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. 

Mazikeen had Izzy backed against the wall as the two were locked in a passionate embrace.  Izzy's leg wrapped over Maze's hip and their hands in the other's hair, neither woman seemed to care that they had an audience.  

Alec stared at them, then back at Lucifer who grinned like he had just won the lottery. "I..."  He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. Gesturing at all of them, "I can't be here right now.  Izzy, at least take it to the guest room. Magnus, I love you and will see you later, but I can’t..." Alec had reached the peak of what he could handle in one day and he was just  _ done. _  "Lucifer..." He paused then shook his head.  "Just, Lucifer." 

With that, he turned for the door.  This was too much for one day. Maybe he'd go face down a pack of Edomai demons.  That had to be less painful and stress-inducing then this.


	5. In the Cards (World Inverted Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's world got turned upside down with the arrival of Clary Fairchild from another world and the introduction of a charismatic party planner. And it might be the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World Inverted Malec is one of my favorites. I love them so much.

After leaving the party at the Institute that night, Magnus turned the corner and leaned against the wall of an alley.  Of everything he expected to happen this week, getting his magic back was at the bottom of the list. Meeting an attractive man who made his heart pound in his chest and his magic spark under his skin was probably right there as well.  He'd been dormant in so many ways for so long, Magnus didn't know what to think or how to feel. 

Alec Lightwood was everything Magnus was not.  Confidant and sauve, flirty and downright beautiful.  Maybe once upon a time, Magnus had been those things as well but when he lost his magic, he lost that part of himself as well. Clary Fairchild bursting back into his life was the most excitement he'd had in decades, centuries even.  He still wasn't convinced she was a Shadowhunter but she did know more about the Shadow World than any mundane, so maybe?

Taking several more breaths to calm his racing pulse, Magnus held his hand out and snapped his fingers, grinning when his magic appeared instantly.  It was faint but it was there. What he needed was a steak, some vodka, and a hot bath, and soon he would be as good as new. 

Pushing himself off the wall, Magnus walked two blocks before hailing a cab. As much as he enjoyed meeting Alec that night, Magnus wasn't ready for a chance meeting again so soon. He needed some composure so he didn't make a fool of himself. At the party, he’d been distracted enough not to be too nervous.  If he saw Alec again too soon, he would absolutely trip, fall, and embarrass himself completely. 

Back at his loft, Magnus settled into his routine, making dinner and a drink before slipping into a hot bath.  Chairman came into the room to see him and he smiled at the cat. "You would not believe the day I have had, Chairman." He spent the rest of the evening regaling his cat with his exciting tale, leaving out nothing. Chairman was an appreciative audience as always, making him smile. If nothing else, he always had Chairman. Church too, for what that cat was worth.

Climbing into bed, dressed in his usual black pajama pants, Magnus curled up on his side and smiled.  He hadn't received the type of attention Alec gave him in so long, that he was positively giddy thinking about it now. Maybe he should call tomorrow?  Was it too soon? 

Magnus fell asleep, still undecided about what to do about Alec.  As wonderful as he was, he was still a mundane which meant most of Magnus's life would remain hidden to him.  Could he safely bring a mundane into his world? He wasn't sure. If he couldn’t guarantee Alec’s safety, it probably was best not to even consider it. 

The next morning, Magnus went about his morning as usual.  Sure, he might have used more magic than he had in years but otherwise, it was a totally typical morning as far as he was concerned. He had to get ready for his clients that day.  Additionally, Dorothea would be by closer to lunch, as usual, and Cat would come by after her shift to check on him like always. He looked forward to those visits today more than ever so he could show them his magic.  He'd need to call Ragnor as well. His friend would be relieved. Ragnor had been on his case for years to work on getting his magic back. 

As noon approached, Magnus grinned when he heard the doorbell, hurrying to answer.  "Dorothea! You will not believe what has happened!" he said, throwing the door open to be met not with Dot, but with Alec.  "Alexander! Um, hello." Thankful he’d kept his glamour in place, Magnus smiled shyly, wondering what the personable man was doing there.

"Magnus." Alec smiled at him, and Magnus finally understood the term 'weak in the knees'.  He was not some lovestruck forty-year-old warlock. He was once friends with Casanova! One mundane should not make his heart flutter like this. And yet...

Regaining what composure he had, Magnus asked, "What are you doing here?  How do you even know where I live?"

"I saw your commercial."  Right. That. He hated that commercial but it apparently worked if it brought him both Clary and Alec. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Alec asked, leaning a little to see into Magnus's home.  It was more vibrant than his clothes, but most things were. "It sounded like you were expecting someone. Not a girlfriend, I hope." 

Magnus stepped aside, letting Alec in. "Ex-girlfriend turned good friend," Magnus corrected, not that it mattered.  They dated almost a hundred years ago. Needless to say, there was nothing romantic between them anymore. Dorothea was anything but a threat if that's what Alec was thinking.  And wasn’t that a strange thought? Someone being jealous of a person dating  _ Magnus _ .

"Did you come by for a reason, Alexander?  Or just because you could?" Magnus wasn't ready to face him again just yet.  He hadn't come up with talking points, interesting stories, anything. He was lost without a conversational anchor. Though, Alec didn't seem to mind Magnus floundering for words if the smiles he kept sending him were any indication.  

"Actually, I wanted to get a reading.  I've never done it before and who better than the famous Magnus Bane?” 

"A reading?" Magnus blinked before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, you want me to read your cards. Um, okay. Are you sure?"  In the back of his head, he could hear Ragnor's voice,  _ Flirt back, you idiot. The boy obviously likes you. _

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, now would I?" Alec winked at him and Magnus nearly fainted on the spot.  Instead, he gestured to the table for Alec to sit down. 

Trying to focus on his job and not the warm hazel eyes that drank him in by the second. "What kinds of questions are you looking for answers to?  Love? Career?" 

Alec leaned back in the chair, completely at ease.  "A little of both. See, I hosted the biggest party of my career yesterday, but all I can think about is this attractive party crasher.  I was wondering if I even stood a chance with him." 

Swallowing heavily against the lump in his throat, Magnus nodded and shuffled the cards.  "Cut the deck and then hand them back to me," he instructed, and when Alec did just that, he laid three cards face down on the table. Magnus flipped the first card over and chuckled under his break.  "Ace of cups. Looks like you have a new relationship in your future." Cursing the blush that colored his cheeks. Of all the cards, it had to be that one. 

Magnus barely restrained the groan that threatened to fall from his lips at the next card. "Seven of Pentacles. If you persevere, you will achieve the goal you have set in front of you." Did he really want to be encouraging this? 

Yes. He did.

When he flipped the last card, Magnus nearly jumped out of his seat. He knew he didn't do anything to cause these three cards to show up but here they were all the same.  "The Magician," he muttered, staring at the card. "But it's reversed." 

Alec was sitting forward, staring at the cards spread in front of him on the table.  "Ooh, the magician. Sounds...magical. What does it mean?" 

Magnus just stared at the card, wondering why the universe was playing this trick on him. "The magician is a card of skill and power," he explained. "But when it is upside down like that, it is a sign that you are being deceived.  In this case, read with the other two cards, the object of your desire is hiding something from you." 

Alec raised a brow. "Oh, now that is interesting. Do the cards say  what he might be hiding or is that something I have to find out on my own?"  

Magnus glanced back down at the magician card and would have laughed if he wasn't terrified. "Well," he hedged.  "The answer is right in front of you, but I think I will leave it up to you to interpret it as you will. Maybe you could start working it out over drinks sometime?"  

“I would like that," Alec grinned.  "It's a date." 

Magnus smiled and ignored the butterflies in his stomach.  A date. He could do this, right?

Yes, he could.  Because he had a feeling, Alec would be worth it.

  
  



	6. Unstoppable (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having too much to drink, Magnus and Alec start out dancing and end up planning a revolution. As you tend to do when you are drunk and in love.

"May I have this dance?"  Magnus had waited months to hear those words from Alec, but on a random Tuesday in June with too much alcohol running through their veins was not how he imagined it happening. Still, if it took a few glasses of wine before Alec was confident enough to ask, then Magnus wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  

"Of course, Alexander," he answered, getting unsteadily to his feet. Alec grinned, wide and uninhibited as Magnus placed his hand in Alec's and was quickly pulled into his lover's arms.  A quick flick of his wrist and soft music played throughout the loft, providing the backdrop to their dance. 

They'd finished two bottles of wine between them after dinner, curled on the daybed outside, enjoying the final rays of the sun.  When the chill of the not-quite-summer air got to be too much, they'd retired to the loft but were still loose-limbed and warm from the wine. Now, with their heads pressed cheek to cheek, bodies flush against one another, the two men swayed to the tune.  It was far from the most graceful dance Magnus ever experienced, but it was with Alec, which easily made it the best. Who needed intricate steps when you had the love of your life pliant and happy in your arms?

"Do you ever wish it could always be like this?" Alec asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.  "Just you and me with no responsibilities, no war, no politics. We could just run away and leave them to fend for themselves." 

A tempting thought to be sure.  Magnus often dreamed of taking Alec away from all of this.  Someplace safe and protected, where he didn't need to worry every night whether the love of his life will return home to him or not. A life of happiness and love, without the danger and the hatred and the unpleasantness that often came in the Shadow World.  But if they were to run away, then they wouldn't be  _ them _ .  As much as either of them might like a quiet life, in the end, they were the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  These things were as important to them as anything else. 

"I do wish for that sometimes," he said, finally answering the question. "But we would regret it." Not the time spent together - Magnus would never regret a moment spent in Alec's presence - but the knowledge that they were not doing everything they could to help move their world forward to a more peaceful era. 

Alec hummed and Magnus knew that he agreed.  The two of them were working towards a better future for both their races and everyone in the Shadow World.  They couldn't run away. Not now. Maybe in their distant future when peace was a reality. "Someday, Alexander. Someday we can have this whenever we want." Magnus firmly believed that.  He had to. Sometimes it was the only way to get through the stresses of his days. The belief that someday they would have their happily ever after. It carried him through.

Magnus felt far soberer now than he had a moment ago, and lost himself in the thought of how wonderful a peaceful Shadow World could be.  The two lapsed back into silence and Magnus shifted so he could rest his head on Alec's shoulder, feel each beat of his heart. A heart that would beat strong and true forever, if the two of them had anything to say about it. 

"What if we don't?" Alec asked and it took Magnus a moment to understand what he was asking.  What if they didn't get this in the future? What if there was nothing but war and fighting and struggle for the rest of their lives?  What if their mission fails or they have to continue on in constant battle forever?

Magnus shrugged as best as he could in the position he was in.  "Then we fight together. Nothing will keep us apart, Alexander.  We almost lost each other to this war once. Never again. I won't put us through that another time." Magnus chuckled, thinking about the painful time apart when they were broken up for all of two days.  Forty-eight hours without Alec was all it took for him to realize just how important the young Shadowhunter had become to him. Life without Alec was now unimaginable. 

"What's so funny?" Alec asked, pulling back to meet Magnus's smile with one of his own.  "Is it my dancing? You aren't laughing at my dancing are you?" He pouted, those beautiful plump lips pushed out and perfect for kissing. 

Unfortunately for Alec, before Magnus could reassure him that his dancing was just fine or kiss those perfect lips, Alec tripped over nothing, sending them both toppling to the floor in a crumpled heap of giggles and grins.  "Don't say a thing," Alec grumbled, clearly embarrassed. 

"Would I ever laugh at you, darling?" Magnus asked, unable to stop himself from grinning at Alec.  "I'm hurt that you would insinuate such a thing."    
Alec for his part struggled to keep from smiling as well.  Not bothering with getting up, both men rolled to their backs, sides pressed together. hands linked in a joined fist near Alec's heart.

Breathing heavily from the adrenaline of falling, Magnus wondered when in his life he'd ever been so happy. He rolled his head to the side, admiring Alec's profile, as the man he loved stared up at the ceiling, a soft smile pulling at his lips. Alec was so beautiful, something that drew Magnus to him in the first place.  But it was his heart and mind that kept Magnus there now and forever.

He could still appreciate the view, however. 

Though he was loathe to ruin the moment, a question burned in his mind that he had to get out.  "If war came - true war between the Clave and the Downworld - what would you do?" As Head of Institute, Magnus knew Alec was in a difficult position. He fought every day to bring the two sides together but in the end, he was a Shadowhunter and they almost always chose their own.

"I would fight with you,” Alec said without hesitation.  It amazed Magnus how far Alec had come. When he first met, Alec followed every order blindly.  But slowly, he'd changed, he’d seen the evils the Clave inflicted on the world. Magnus was so proud of him. 

But... 

"But your family? Your friends? Could you fight against them?" Magnus couldn't see Alec and his siblings being on opposite sides of anything.  He held no doubts about how much Alec loved him, but his siblings would always be his priority. 

"After the treatment Mom, Jace, and Clary's all received at the hands of the Clave, they would side with us, without a doubt." His friends were more of a wildcard and Magnus honestly didn’t know what he would say, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when Alec again defied his expectations. "If my friends wouldn't fight with us, then they were never truly my friends, to begin with." 

Alec laughed humorlessly, clearly on a roll.  "We could just overthrow the Clave entirely. Rebuild the Shadow World into a place where everyone would have a say.  The Clave only cares about themselves. They’ve shown that again and again. They don't even care about those of us in the field.  We're just fodder in their war to stay in power. If we could give everyone a voice, then maybe we could finally have that peace that we want." 

Finally, Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, a smile on his lips that took Magnus's breath away. "We deserve that kind of world.  All of us. But especially you, Magnus. I would tear down the Clave brick by brick if it meant you finally got the respect you deserved but have been denied for so long." 

Emotion clogged Magnus's throat as Alec spoke so freely about his desires for them. Magnus rolled to his side, needing to be closer.  "You don't need to do that. I don't care if the whole world respects me. I know you do and that's enough." He leaned in and kissed Alec's lips. Alec responded enthusiastically if clumsily, the alcohol still affecting both his coordination and his brain-to-mouth filter. "I love you, Alexander, you crazy revolutionary you. I hope for all of that too but it won't happen overnight. This kind of thing takes time." Decades, if not centuries of work lay in front of them if they wanted to bring about any of that change. 

"Good thing I have all the time in the world, then, isn't it?" 

Magnus could only imagine what the two of them could change with eternity on their side.  Whatever they did, he knew they would do it together. There was nothing they couldn’t do.  They were unstoppable.

 


	7. I Solemnly Swear... (Fraywood HP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's best friend likes his sister. He likes his sister's best friend. His brother and other friend have been dancing around each other for years. 
> 
> Clary comes up with a plan to make them all happy, and Alec's going along with it. Because he can never say no to her. 
> 
> Pre-Malec, Pre-Clizzy, Pre-Jimon

This was not how Alec expected his time at Hogwarts to go.  Coming from a long line of Slytherins and Gryffindors, he held no doubts about which house he would be sorted into.  While he knew both his parents were in Slytherin, he always expected to wear red and gold while in school. 

When the hat called out the name of his house during the sorting, Alec sat there, sure that he had heard that wrong.  It didn't sound anything like Gryffindor. It didn’t even sound like Slytherin. It sounded like...Hufflepuff?

Had there ever been a Lightwood in Hufflepuff?  Alec doubted it. 

But there was one now. 

His new house cheered for him and numbly he walked over to a table he never once expected to sit at.  They welcomed him with open arms, no one commenting on his last name or what his parents did for a living, just wanting to be his friend.  Alec figured that, if nothing else, it could be worse. 

The mental adjustment, however, was - to say the least - drastic.  But after a few weeks, Alec knew he had found a home among the badgers.  The house stood for everything that Alec knew himself to be. Loyal, trustworthy, stalwart.  His family and friends were everything to him and Alec would die for anyone he loved. He was a true Hufflepuff and he was proud of that fact. 

Two years passed and Alec sat there at the beginning of the year, watching his siblings be sorted into their houses.  Hearing Gryffindor after Jace's name was about as far from a surprise as one could get, as was hearing Ravenclaw for Izzy. She was the first Ravenclaw in two hundred years from their family (he did some research after his own climactic sorting).  But even if neither of them was following in the traditional Lightwood path, Alec was proud of her. As far as he was concerned, there was nowhere else better suited to Izzy, so he clapped until his hands hurt when she was sorted. 

Alec was too busy thinking about his upcoming classes and what he wanted to get at Hogsmeade for his siblings when the first weekend rolled around, that he barely heard the rest of the first years being sorted. He didn’t know any of them, so he couldn’t see how it mattered.  Until there was a talkative boy sitting across from him. 

"Hi, I'm Lewis.  Simon. Simon Lewis. Two first names," the kid babbled looking far more nervous than he really needed to be.  "I'm muggle born. This is all crazy, you know?" 

"It really isn't," Alec said with a shrug.  "It's just school."    


Simon didn't look convinced, eyes darting all around the hall. "My best friend is here too.  Apparently, her parents were purebloods but never told her. Quite a shock to find out when the letter arrived." 

"Why wouldn't they tell her?"  It seemed the boy wasn't going to stop talking so he might as well interact.  They were both Hufflepuffs after all. There was going to be no avoiding him when they lived in the same house. 

Simon shrugged, eyes widening when the food appeared in front of them.  "Something about keeping her safe. I don't know. All I know is we both got our letters so her mom sat us down and explained it to us, and to my mom too.  She was a little confused, to say the least. Now we're here," he concluded. "I don't know anything about the Houses. Is Hufflepuff good? What about the red one? That's where my friend is.  Her name's Clary. You'll like her, I'm sure." 

If she talked as much as Simon, Alec doubted it. 

The rest of dinner passed with Simon's incessant chatter providing a soundtrack for the whole meal.  The rest of his house found the kid adorable, and Alec had to admit, he was growing on him. But, it didn’t appear he ever stopped talking. 

Alec loved Hogwarts.  He loved the freedom it gave him.  No parental expectations, nobody who looked at him and only saw his last name.  The classes were fun and for the first time, Alec had friends that weren't related to him. With Simon, came Clary, the fiery redhead who his friend had spoken about ad nauseum that first day.  She barely came up to his hip (or so Alec claimed), and she drove him crazy. Yet, he loved her. She felt for her friends and family the way he felt about his own. But where he took the tried and true, rule-following methods of keeping the ones he loved safe, Clary tended to go her own path.  

There was no doubt she was Gryffindor through and through. Jace and Clary became inseparable from the moment they both joined Gryffindor.  When Alec realized there were now two of them, he sighed, the ever put-upon sibling, who now had two he needed to keep out of trouble. It was horrible.  He loved it. 

Izzy, meanwhile, became best friends with a fourth year in her house.  A fourth year that Alec had noticed from the moment he stepped inside of Hogwarts.  A sparkly, charismatic student who made Alec's heart race and his chest tight. 

Magnus Bane was well known throughout the school.  He was top of his class in every subject and the star of their Quidditch team.  Additionally, he was the best dressed, kindest, most wonderful person ever. At least in Alec's opinion. 

In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Alec still pined for the Ravenclaw who’d captured his heart.  Sitting in the Great Hall one day, pouring over his History of Magic homework, Alec couldn't help glancing over at the Ravenclaw table where Izzy and Magnus were involved in a very intense conversation from what he could see. Clary sat down next to him, following his eye line to fall on the two Ravenclaws.  "Beautiful, aren't they?" she asked, a hint of longing in her voice. "It really isn't fair just how beautiful all you Lightwoods are. Like supermodels." 

Alec looked at her like she'd lost her mind, something he did often.  He didn't understand a lot of what she and Simon talked about. His parents believed their kind should be kept separate from muggles, so he didn't know a lot about the muggle world. 

"I lost you somewhere." She laughed, used to his baffled expressions by now.  When she fell uncharacteristically quiet, Alec waited for Clary to say what she was thinking. "So, do you think your sister is interested in anyone?" 

"Interested as in..."  Alec's eyes went wide. "You want to date Izzy?"  The second it was out of his mouth, it made sense.  Izzy and Clary would work really well together. "Wow, so we both want to date Ravenclaws.  That's weird, right?" 

Clary sighed, "There are only four houses, so it's a 1 in 4 chance that we'd like people from the same house. Jace doesn't like someone from Ravenclaw, though."   


"Simon either," Alec replied and when their eyes met, they both started to laugh. "Before Christmas, we should all be dating the people we like.  We can make it happen." 

Alec recognized the fire in her eyes, the one that said she had an idea that would bring him headaches.  "What is your plan?" he asked, resigned. 

"I thought that much was obvious.  First, we lock Jace and Simon in a room until they figure it out.  Then you talk to Izzy and I talk to Magnus and we arrange a double date.  They won't know what hit them." 

The one question Alec had was, "Can we just leave Jace and Simon in that room indefinitely?  That's the only change I would make."   


Clary laughed and shrugged.  "Sure, would make our lives easier.  Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" 

"Pretty sure.  My parents wouldn't be nearly as disappointed in me if I was."  Alec long ago stopped caring what his parents thought about his house.  He proudly wore the yellow and black around Lightwood Manor every holiday. 

Clary hmphed and looked back over at Izzy and Magnus.  "Well, it's your parent's loss. You are perfect for Hufflepuff.  So, now, let's get you your man. And I need Izzy, ASAP." Alec rolled his eyes and listened as Clary started to plot. He loved her like another sister and she irritated him like one too.

The first part of the plan went off without a hitch. Simon was trusting enough to go in the room without question. And Jace was brave and bullheaded enough to go in when they told him there was a boggart inside. They slammed the door shut and grinned at each other. Alec sighed. "We will eventually have to let them out again."     


With a shrug, Clary nodded.  "Yeah, I know. But let's enjoy the peace and quiet for a few moments, deal?”  Alec nodded and Clary shoved him towards the Ravenclaw tower where Alec was bound to find Izzy this time of day.  "Now, part two. You go talk to Izzy. I'll go talk to Magnus. Remember, the date is Friday after dinner in the astronomy tower."     


"Yes, I remember," Alec said with a laugh, feeling almost giddy at the prospect of a date with Magnus. 

Part one was easy.  Locking Jace in a room was something Alec was happy to do even if they weren't getting anything out of it but trying to set his sister up with one of his best friends?  Alec was far out of his league here. 

"Iz? Can I talk to you?" Alec stood still, hands clasped behind his back, as he often did when he was nervous. He was just talking to his sister.  There wasn't a reason to be nervous. And yet, here he was trying not to fidget under her gaze. 

Izzy grinned at him, leaning against the door leading to the Ravenclaw common room.  "What's up, big brother? Finally asking me to set you up with a certain seventh year you've had your eye on?"  

How did she know?  Why did she know?!? "What?!  No! I.." Alec ran his hand along the back of his head.  "I was wondering if there was anyone here at the school that you liked.  Like...like like?"   
"Alec, do you realize you just said the word like four times in a row." 

"Technically the first word was 'liked'," Alec pointed out, ever pedantic.  "No, but seriously? Is there anyone you like? Some you might want to go on a date with?  You can just tell me their house if you want." 

Izzy continued to smirk at him and it was all Alec could do not to shrink away from her stare. He was the older one! She should be intimidated by him! "Maybe I do like someone but you need to tell me who you like first before I tell you." 

"You already know who I like," Alec mumbled, face a brilliant red and heart pounding in his chest.  While they never really talked about it, he knew his siblings knew he only liked guys, just like he knew they liked both. 

"Tell me his name and then I will give you on in return."  

Alec knew she wasn't going to budge on this and there was only one way he could get the information he needed to complete what now seemed like an idiotic plan. This was all Clary’s fault.  He couldn’t be blamed for going along with it, right? She was tiny but persuasive. 

Staring at the ground, he mumbled, "Magnus."   


"I couldn't quite hear that, big brother.  What did you say?"

"Magnus!  I like Magnus, okay!" He waited, expecting the other boy to come around the corner right as he said it.  But he didn't. 

Izzy clapped her hands, bouncing on her toes. "Thank you! Was that so hard?" 

Alec glared at her because yes, it was that hard and she knew it.  Alec didn't like to talk about this kind of thing. Ever. "So...?"    


"Oh, I totally like Clary and you two are not subtle so I already knew what you were doing and I'm totally in for the date on Friday.  And for what it's worth, so is Magnus. He's been crushing on you for years."    


"You made me do all that and you already knew!  Izzy!"    


She laughed. "Yes, but now you don't need to worry about what Magnus says to Clary because he's going to say yes and then you will go on a date and then get married and have beautiful babies." 

"I hate you."  He couldn't believe his sister put him through that.  And his best friend who came up with the idea. The whole thing was all kinds of crazy.  "Right, so, I'm going to go back to my Common room and avoid all of you." 

"Except Simon. Can't get away from him."   


"He's still locked in a room with Jace. I'll be fine." Alec turned on his heel and practically ran from his sister. Partly because he was embarrassed and partly because he couldn't stop smiling and really didn’t want her to see. 

The moment he was in the common room, Alec covered his face and screamed.  He was going on a date with Magnus Bane. He and Magnus were going on a date!  What if he got to kiss him? He would die! He was going on a date with Magnus, the most fashionable guy in school.     


Alec didn't know what to wear.     


He could ask Izzy and endure her teasing, or...  He ran from the common room, looking for the one person who could help. "Fray!" he yelled grabbing her arm the moment he saw her.     


"Lightwood!  He said yes!"     


"I know.  Bigger problems.  What do I wear? Oh, Iz said yes too!"  Clary's scream nearly pierced his eardrum and Alec flinched away. "We have two days. We can figure this out," she promised, her own smile as wide as his.  "Come on."   


He was going on a date with Magnus. His sister was going on a date with Clary. If Simon and Jace figured things out, life would be perfect. "By the way, Alec, Magnus is really excited to go out with you.  His exact words were 'Tell Pretty Boy I can't wait.’"  


Forget Jace and Simon.  Things were already perfect, just the way they were.

 


	8. Mai Tais and Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spur of the moment trip to Indonesia leads to drinks with a beautiful man who was miserable in paradise. And Magnus just couldn't let him stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got behind on posting these. I'll get them up as soon as they are each edited.

"I'll have a mai tai, and another of what this handsome gentleman here is drinking as well," Magnus said, sliding onto the bar stool with practiced ease.  His first day back in Indonesia and already meeting attractive strangers. Best decision ever.

"That really isn't necessary," the man argued, continuing to stare into the empty glass in front of him.     


Magnus raised a brow. "On the contrary.  No one should look that unhappy in paradise.  Obviously, you need another. Or a friendly face?"

When the man looked up at him, an amused smirk pulling at his lips, Magnus's breath was briefly stolen from his lungs at the mere sight of the man's beautiful eyes.  "I'm not miserable. Well, not for any reason that matters." 

"Oh?  I would think that anything that makes you miserable does matter, no matter how small."  The bartender returned with their drinks and Magnus nodded his thanks. "I'm Magnus, by the way."  He extended his hand to the man next to him. 

"Alec."   


"Short for Alexander?"     


"Yes, but no one really calls me that."   


"Such a shame.  It's a beautiful name and it suits you.  Would you be upset if I called you Alexander?"  Magnus smiled warmly, hoping to put Alec at ease. 

As a delicious blush covered Alec’s cheeks, the man replied, "I suppose that would be alright."     


"So, Alexander, tell me.  Why are you sitting at a beachside bar, in the middle of a highly sought after vacation locale, looking like someone broke your heart?"

"You'll laugh at me."   


Magnus shook his head.  "I highly doubt that." What could possibly be funny about such a gorgeous man being so miserable?   


Alec sighed, running a hand along the back of his neck.  "My sister and my assistant, they both decided I was working too hard, so they forced me to take a holiday.  Packed a bag, bought a ticket, drove me to the airport and told me they’d pick me up in two weeks. So now I’m here with no phone, no computer.  I can’t do any work and I just want to go home and be productive."

"You're upset because you are on vacation?"  Magnus might have lied. There was a very good chance he was going to laugh and he bit hard on his cheek to try and stop himself.  "Most people look forward to these kinds of things, you know?"

Alec rolled his eyes.  "Most people have friends and partners to go on vacations with and aren't forced onto a plane by their little sister and overbearing assistant.  They took my cell phone so I couldn't try to work while here!"

"It sounds like they care about you.  They must have a good reason if they are forcing you to take time off."    


Alec looked sheepish and gave a small shrug.  "I've never taken a vacation or sick day in eight years.  They found out."

Eight.  Years. Eight years without a day off.  No wonder Alec's friends did this for him.  "I have to say, I think I agree with them. It can't be healthy to work that much.  What do you do for fun?"

"I work."  Magnus knew his face must have given something away because Alec sighed heavily.  "Don't look at me like that. I like my job. I don't really have any hobbies or friends.  Work is what I do."

Alec took a big sip from the drink in front of him and Magnus was tempted to do the same thing.  "No friends? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"    


He noted the blush that appeared and his fingers itched to reach out and touch Alec's cheek. "Yeah, that's...not really a thing I do.  I've never really been on a date." Magnus raised a brow. How was it possible that this gorgeous man never had a date. "It's complicated," Alec continued to explain.  "My dad worries that me having a boyfriend will ruin the company's image. I work for the family business. Anyway, it's better for me to just not date then risk upsetting important clients who won't do business with  _ those _ people.  Well, better for the company anyway."

"Those people?"  Magnus nearly choked on the words trying to get them out.   


Alec looked surprised at what he'd just said.  "Oh, sorry. I don't know how you feel about that.  I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Darling, I consider myself a freewheeling bisexual.  No need to worry about any of that with me. What you do need to worry about is the fact that I would really like to go meet your father and punch him in the face.  No offense."

"None taken." Alec laughed, a delightful sound that the romantic part of Magnus wished to hear for the rest of his life.  "Though, you will have to get in line. I'm pretty sure there are dozens of people ahead of you who would like to hit him first."  

Magnus was thankful for the barstool as he might have fallen over from Alec's beauty when he laughed if he had been standing at that moment.  "I suppose I will have to wait patiently then," Magnus said, grinning back at him.

Alec gave him another smirk and finished the drink Magnus bought for him.  "I feel like I'm taking up all your time. The people you came with are probably annoyed.  I don't mean to keep you with my sad story."

"Just me," Magnus said with a shrug.  "Decided it was time to get away from Brooklyn for a while.  Haven't been home since I was eight, so here I am." It was completely the truth, and yet also not quite.

This gorgeous man didn't need to know his ex had moved back to town and Magnus was avoiding her.  Nothing like flying halfway across the world to avoid running into someone at your favorite bar. Magnus didn't do things by halves.

"I would never have come on vacation by myself if I had any choice."   


Magnus laughed at that, pushing thoughts of Camille aside. "Clearly, since you never take vacations period, it seems."

“Yeah. Well, I never saw the point. Even now I don’t. I don’t know anything about this place. Just that this is my hotel. I don’t know what to see or where to go.”

“So, your plan is to sit here drinking until it’s time to fly home?”  Magnus couldn’t allow that. Even if he hadn’t been home in years, Indonesia was a country everyone should visit. “I can’t allow that, Alexander. It would be a travesty.”

He downed his drink in one gulp and stood up. “Consider me your personal tour guide.”   


To be honest, Magnus expected Alec to roll his eyes and order another drink. Instead, the man stood and asked, “Where to first?”

And so began two weeks of Magnus dragging Alec from one site to another. Sometimes, it was clear Alec was bored out of his mind and just humoring him.  He made a mental note that maybe dance shows were not the right choice for Alec, no matter how much Magnus might love them.

The ruins, however, had Alec captivated. And the moment they came across a cow, Magnus thought Alec might cry from excitement. “Take my picture with it!  I need to send it to Izzy and Lydia.”

“Alexander, you do realize we have cows in the States too, right?”   


“But not in Manhattan!”   


Magnus couldn’t argue with that logic and snapped several pictures, amused and charmed by Alec’s sweet smile.

Somewhere between being tourists, having drinks, and simply being together, Magnus realized he was falling for the other man. Not the superficial crush he felt upon first seeing him, but a deep longing he knew he would carry back to NY in his heart.

The night before Alec’s flight back, Magnus was uncharacteristically quiet.  He stared pensively into his glass, much like Alec did the day they met. “What’s wrong?  Did I order the wrong drink?” Leave it to Alec to think he did something wrong instead of doing absolutely everything right (when it came to winning Magnus’s heart).

“Of course not, Alexander.”  Should he say something? Should he not?  The question weighed heavily on Magnus’s mind. He wanted to take a chance, but would it have been worth it if he drove Alec away forever?

Alec didn’t look convinced and Magnus’s heart shattered when Alec reached across the table and took his hand. “Then talk to me. I don’t want my last night here to be spent with you staring miserably at condensation rings on the table.”

“Remember when I first saw you in this bar?  Know what I thought before everything else?” Alec shook his head, leaning forward to be sure to hear every word Magnus said in the busy restaurant. “It was ‘That is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.’”

Alec’s breath caught and Magnus considered stopping but now that he opened his mouth, the words continued to come. “And you are. I mean, look at you. You’re a dream come true. But more than that, more than your face and chest and legs and...”   


“Magnus!”

“Sorry” He laughed sheepishly. “But more than that, there was your heart. And for two weeks I’ve gotten to know you and have fallen for you and it’s okay if you don’t feel that way about me but I couldn’t let you go back home without knowing.”

He would have kept going, probably would have started writing sonnets about Alec’s love of animals if something hadn’t stopped him. Mainly, Alec’s lips on his own.

The kiss was over before Magnus could really comprehend what happened but as Alec pulled away, Magnus chased his lips, his mind finally catching up.    


Alec grinned and kissed him again and this time, Magnus had no trouble reciprocating.

“I’ve wanted to do that for two weeks,” Alec said with a laugh when they finally pulled apart. “I didn’t think you would want me too.”   


“What part of my flirting was unclear, Alexander?  So we can avoid that misunderstanding in the future.”

“I thought you were just being nice.”  Alec ran a hand along the back of his neck, giving a self-deprecating smile.    


“Darling, trust me, I want to be far more than nice.  I’ve been thinking about it for two weeks now.” 

“Oh yeah?”     


Magnus smirked and leaned in, whispering in Alec’s ear. “Why don’t we go back to your room and I can show you some of my ideas?”    


Alec nearly tripped, practically jumping out of his chair.

And later that night when they lay curled together in Alec’s room, with significantly less clothing but significantly bigger smiles, Alec sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to go home tomorrow.”

“Me too,” Magnus agreed. “But you have a job to do. And...I’ll be home in two days. So, what do you say to a date this Saturday?  My loft. I’ll make dinner and we can watch movies.”

“Or not watch movies?” Alec asked, causing Magnus to laugh, long and loud.    


“I love the way you think, Alexander.”     


“I love you, Magnus.”   


“And I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to keep tweeting #saveshadowhunters


End file.
